Unparalleled Oneshots - FNAF
by dersitePrince
Summary: A collection of oneshots from my "Unparalleled" FNAF AU.
1. Insecurity

My name is Bonnie. I'm nineteen, bi, and the blue-haired introvert of what's nothing more than a pair of friends at this point. The only one left besides me is Chica, who's twenty now. I guess I should explain why it's only us left. After all, it's been basically three years since I wrote an entry like this.

All of it's been random poetry and lyrics from when I brainstorm song ideas, but that doesn't matter. I think that if I sit down and explain this to a piece of paper, it'll straighten up the facts in my head.

Three years ago I was left heartbroken by Freddy, our previous leading figure around here. But I found new love in my best friend Madelyn, proving someone as helpless as me can find dumb love. However, to me, it wasn't just dumb love. It was what kept me alive and breathing.

There was a brief period after the first few months, just having turned seventeen, where Freddy and Madelyn were a thing. It wasn't long before she did end up coming back to me, though it made me feel a bit guilty as it felt like I had forced her into it.

At least, that's how I remember it. Maybe that's not how it actually happened, but that's what's in my head. I turned eighteen a few months after we got back together. I'll always remember the time between my eighteenth and nineteenth birthdays as the happiest I've ever been.

I was just in ecstasy, though I had a few issues getting there. Body positivity issues, as I'm dangerously skinny, right after my nineteenth birthday, confidence issues, and so on. It took some getting over, but I'm still back to tell the tale.

The whole issue with my body was that I just felt a bit self-conscious, and as though my body wasn't attractive enough and so forth. On that night Madelyn and I had an interaction I will never forget. I won't get into detail, but that was my first sexual experience. The whole thing left me wondering what the future would be like, and if we would be together forever.

I fantasise about that more than I would like to admit.

It wasn't until about two weeks later before a redheaded man, no younger than twenty-five, came searching for her. Now, this was _after_ Freddy decided to leave, which happened about a week or two prior to then. He was the same waiter from the technical first date I'd had with Madelyn. I meant to tell her my feelings that night, but there were complications.

He claimed to be her brother, and he'd come seeking her out. She'd never known her parents and grew up an orphan. She dropped out of high school to come work with us. And around that same time, I dropped out as well to come work. We had our first day of work together.

But that's far too off-topic. So he comes in and all that, and she asks him to prove it by telling her the last name, as she knew at least that much about her family. What he said next made her face light up, as he rattled off her first, middle, and last names, and the name of her parents. I'd never heard her last name before, and it felt weird to me. It escapes me even now as I write this. As her boyfriend for the majority of three years, I never knew her last name. Then again, she never knew mine.

He told her that he was there to pick her up and finally bring her home. She got so caught up in getting her things together that she didn't really acknowledge me until she was leaving. She set her things down in the middle of the floor and ran back. She threw her arms around me, giving me one final goodbye-kiss before she said what would become haunting words. They still eat at the back of my mind, and I pick apart every little syllable.

"I'm going to miss you, Bonnie. Don't forget me when you become a famous musician."

It was as if the world fell silent when I heard those words. Why would I forget? Wouldn't we keep talking? Wouldn't I get the chance to visit? Wouldn't we still have dates every now and then? She wouldn't just let our relationship fade simply because we couldn't see each other every day, right?

It's been three months since then. Yeah, we've texted here and there, but we don't really talk a lot anymore. Which rips me apart from the inside out. I love her so much, I don't want to become a forgotten ex. She's my best friend and the only person who's ever cared about me.

...I should probably stop writing before the page gets too wet.

Bonnie set his pencil down and closed the notebook in front of him. He began to sob as he remembered everything about Madelyn. He remembered her favourite places to ear, her favourite movies, quotes, stories, and the list went on. He couldn't ever forget her, he couldn't ever move on from her. She was a part of him now and he didn't want to give her up. He constant silence over text made him think that she didn't want him anymore. That he was nothing more than a shell of the past to her.

Maybe she got a new boyfriend and doesn't make time for him anymore. They never formally, but he would understand if that had been the case. However he still considered them together, and he hoped that she felt the same. Though, he doubted it severely.

He got up from his desk, flopping over onto his unmade bed. It was one in the morning and she probably wasn't going to answer, but he had to ask anyway:

"Are we still together? Do you consider us still a couple? Or have you moved on and forgotten about me? Am I just kinda the past now? What is our relationship? I need clarity…."

However, to his surprise, he got a reply, "I'm sorry Bonnie, I just don't think things would work out if we tried to do the whole not-seeing-each-other thing."

"It's so lonely without you. I feel cold, hollow. I feel so alone at night, shivering under the sheets, hoping to feel some sort of remnant of the body heat of you being there with me. The heat of the one who loved me sleeping right beside me."

"Bonnie, I hate to do this to you, but we have to move on to other people. There are always more people out there who'll want you."

"That first time that you kissed me on the cheek, what did I say to you?"

"You were always last-pick, everyone's last resort… something like that."

"That's exactly what I said. I also said that you made me feel like all the shit I've been through was worth it later down the line. That feeling is gone now, I just feel alone again… lost. The last resort for anyone who would even look at me."

"I don't know what I can do other than tell you I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"We could at least try to do this…. It's not like we even live in different cities of anything, we're just not together. Chica and I are the only ones left her, and I feel like soon I'll be completely alone. Sure, they'll find new people, but I'd end up as the leader. I can't lead Madelyn. I can't leave, either. I need you to help me."

"I would say yes to that, but I've already been seeing other guys. I'm not with anyone now, but it just wouldn't feel right."

"I was afraid of that…. If you see Freddy, say goodbye to him for me."

"Bonnie- No- Please don't do this. I'm calling you."

Bonnie's phone ran but he set it down and let it ring. He absent-mindedly stood and reacher for the desk's top left drawer. It was given to him for self-defence if he needed to go that far. He supposed he could justify it as protecting the world from himself.

His phone began to ring again, but he'd already drawn the pistol from the drawer and took the time to load it. HIs phone faded out as he sat on his bed and cocked the gun. He held it to his head, tears streaming from his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore and was ready to embrace the void. He wrapped his pointer around the trigger when his phone rang a third time.

It startled him, but he took the weapon from his head string at it. What was he thinking? He picked up his phone, answering the third call he'd gotten alone from Madelyn. She still clearly cared when he brought up his suicidal thoughts, why couldn't she keep caring all the time?

"Bonnie, I- I'm so _sorry_," Madelyn said through gasps and sniffs. She was obviously sobbing uncontrollably on the other line.

"It- It's fine…. I snapped out of it," Bonnie replied, "though I'm not sure for how long. I've been thinking, and- who's really gonna miss me? You. You're the only person who would remotely miss me."

"Shouldn't that be enough?"

"It should be, but it can't be. Humans are social creatures, and I- my social anxiety is so strong that it keeps me closed off from everyone. I can't focus because I feel alone, but I can't be around people because I'm so afraid they'll hate me if I say just one thing wrong.

Madelyn was silent on the other line, but Bonnie didn't really want a response. He couldn't be saved, and he knew that. And he also knew that he needed Madelyn in order to feel cared for.

"I…." she began with a rasp, "I just don't think it'll work out…. Don't get me wrong, you're great, and if you could be here we could still manage through, but I just don't feel as strongly as I did three years ago. I don't know if I'm willing to commit to it like this…. If only you were around more."

"I just feel like physical distance should be what matters. And we're not even _that_ far away. I feel like we're both being a bit dramatic about the situation. If you don't feel like you truly love me the same way you did, to the point where you want it to end, just tell me that. Because then I can get closure and finally start to heal."

"Bonnie, I- I can't say it."

"Can't say what?"

"Say… y'know… the thing people say when they want to end a relationship?"

"You wanna break up?"

"I don't want to say it out loud…. Because then I feel like I'll lose you forever… just because I had to come out and say it."

"I just want closure, Madelyn... I just want to have talked about this and settled on a decision. My heart will hopefully heal in time, but it can't start if I'm still holding on. Because you're not here, I always feared you started seeing other guys. That you stopped talking because you didn't want me anymore."

"That isn't the case, because deep down I still do truly love you."

"Then why not stay together through this?"

"I- I don't know. I don't know about anything…."

"Look, it's almost two in the morning. I have to work tomorrow, even if I'm not ready to face it. Maybe we should just come back to this later when our headspaces are clearer."

"I don't want that. I don't know what I want anymore, I just know that I've been thinking about it too, and I've lost sleep because of it. We need to solve this here and now."

"I can't think straight right now…. I mean for fuck's sake I was so close to pulling that trigger. My finger was there, the gun was to my head. I am not okay, I'm not right in the head right now. Please, let's just save it for later."

Madelyn sighed. "Alright. We'll figure this whole thing out tomorrow."

"Until then, I love you. I hope we can work this out in the end."

"I love you too…. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	2. Faint

**Sorry for delaying this one to hell. It's here now though!**

* * *

It was silent in his room. He was drowning it out the way he typically did - loud, flashy metal music. He was vaguely aware of what was happening outside his own little world.

Madelyn had invited him to move in with her around two months ago. It'd been her solution to the fact that they weren't with each other, and they both felt their relationship failing because of that. At least, Bonnie thought it was just failing. Madelyn thought it was over.

She'd figured that Bonnie would forget and move on in time. Even though her parting words were to "Never forget," her when the future took its hold, she would've honestly preferred he forgot. That would've opened up her door to not worry about finding other guys. But alas, he didn't forget.

Maybe she forgot who she was dealing with. It's not that she didn't want him there, it was just that she figured he'd finally get the strength to find someone else. They each thought the other deserved better, but that always seemed to be a problem with pretty much any relationship.

She knew she was probably a terrible girlfriend for not just being totally transparent and talking to him in the first place, but that was a decision she couldn't change now.

Meanwhile, he spent his time in his room, on his phone. Alone. He knew she had so many things to worry about other than him. She was trying to get her G.E.D., trying to get colleges to accept her in, finish it all out. He played the idea out for himself in his head, but brushed off the idea because he wasn't ready.

Life wasn't something he was so eager to get started on. If he could delay it as long as possible, he'd take that chance. He had to have control of his emotions if he wanted to be an adult, which he surely didn't have.

But he couldn't help but get an off feeling. Every time he'd show his face downstairs, Francis would turn sour. It was so obvious that the redhead didn't want him around, but Bonnie would lose his ability to breathe without Madelyn.

They tried to break up, but Bonnie called her after he broke down the next night. He blubbered on about how he couldn't get his head straight because it felt like his fault, the sort of thing she'd come to know him for. He somewhat regretted not gritting his teeth and taking the punch, but he was not just suffering inside. He was _dying_. She had become his everything, the only thing on his mind day and night.

The way her lips tasted, how warm she was, the way her body felt against his…. He couldn't be with anyone else. Not that they'd even want him, he thought of himself as worthless. He was scrawny, pale, and weak. He was a pathetic excuse for a human, and yet Madelyn had somehow found it in her love to him. He had to hold to that for as long as he could.

Maybe he was pulling her down, dragging her into the mud with him. That thought made him start to cry. The tears rolled slowly and silently down his cheeks. Not that it mattered, because he kept the lights off. He took out his earbuds, sliding down on the bed. He looked to the digital clock hung above the door glowing red numbers indicated that it had just hit eleven.

The creak of the staircase filled his ears as he felt a presence come closer, then suddenly come to a stop. He assumed it was Francis, as he stopped about where Madelyn's room was. He wondered what he was there to talk about. If it were something bothering her, wouldn't she come to him first? They were supposed to be the ones to rely on each other after all. Even if she didn't love him as much as she once did.

He stood quickly and pressed his ear to the wall. He knew it was a horrid thing to do, but he needed to know what was going on. He didn't want to fade away from them and have nowhere else to go. He was on his own in the world without her.

"So I wanted to talk to you about your boyfriend," the redhead's voice rang, hushed and low, "because he seems to be distracting you more than before he came around. I was thinking that maybe inviting him to live with us was a bad idea."

"How do you think he's distracting me? Nothing's changed since he's been here, I'm still trying to put out just as many applications as before, it's just become a lot harder as less and less colleges are in my reach. And even then, the only difference is that at times we decide to spend time together, or just do the kinda things couples do. I don't know what you're on."

"Hold your hostility. You seem a lot more on-edge lately, and I can see it in your eyes. It all started when he moved in, or just before. And that outburst is more than enough to convince me I'm right. I think we need to kick him out before he brings you down."

"First of all, it wasn't an outburst you drama queen. Second, I'm not gonna do that to him. He doesn't have anywhere else to go. He'll end up on the streets and end up either starving or freezing to death because he's got no job skills or anything. Not to mention, I brought him here to keep an eye on him; make sure he doesn't end up at his own gunpoint."

"Why should you have to make the commitment to him?"

"I was the first and so far the only person that's made him feel like he's worth something. His parents never considered what he wanted, always taking over his sign-ups and registrations for him, and trying to tailor him to a career path he didn't want. He never had any friends because he was always among people who were after different lives, he stuck out like a sore thumb. He was always such an outcast, and I know exactly how that feels."

"There will always be more people out there in the future for him to reach out to."

"He's a special case. His head is so cloudy, I think it's hard for him to find anyone else who's willing to commit to the kind of devotion it'd take to help him. I wish he could find someone new, but I know it'd be hard for him. I need to keep him close because— even if I one day stopped totally loving him, he'd still need me. He'd need me because I've been his only real friend for three years. And I know how it feels to be so alone in the world."

Francis sighed and said flippantly, "He needs to go. You're trying to do better for your own future, and he'll only drag you down more as life goes on. If he dies, he dies. That's just how life goes sometimes."

"That's so heartless, Francis. He's staying here, because I don't want to see him end up like that. He doesn't deserve that. He's done nothing to deserve such a cruel fate. I'm sorry he doesn't quite fit the type of person you think I should be dating, but that's the reality we live in."

"I'm not arguing the point. Kick him out."

Bonnie had a hard time making out their muffled voices after that as he retreated into his own head. He couldn't fathom what the future would hold for him if he couldn't continue to stay here. He couldn't believe how awful of a person Francis was. It hurt him to hear that the redhead couldn't care less if he lived or died, but to see him telling Madelyn to lead him to his own doom was something else.

It wasn't long before he heard a knock on the door, and he took his time to answer it. He made sure to put enough weight on the floor the make the wood creak. He wasn't sure how to approach the situation because Madelyn probably knew he overheard what happened.

He opened the door slowly, giving Madelyn a tired and blank stare. He knew it was her because Francis never had reason to come up to his room. She looked like she'd seen a ghost; pale and fearful. He didn't know where to begin, and hoped she spoke first.

She wrapped her arms around him, and he returned the embrace.

"I know you heard him," she whispered.

"Let's not talk about that right now," he replied.

The two of them were each near tears, because the knew they weren't quite ready to let go. Especially Bonnie. The last thing he needed was to be split from her, mainly because of her trying to use his situation as a defence reminded him of how things were. It was his fault for listening in, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to leave.

He heard the creaking of the steps as Francis made his way back upstairs for some reason. He heard the footsteps grow louder, and he held Madelyn more tightly as they did. He felt a tug, and he tried to hold on. But he felt Madelyn be ripped from him. He felt cold, and it felt like slow motion as he fell to the floor.

He awoke in a cold sweat, gasping for breath as he sat up. Part of that dream did happen earlier, but that's what made it seem so real. But instead of standing there remaining silent, they talked about it. The rest was thankfully just a nightmare, because the reality he saw was one he feared more than anything. He didn't want to end up cold and alone on the floor. He couldn't live like that.

He shivered, realising he was shirtless. Why did he even bother taking it off? It did nothing for him. He took hold of his upper arms, trying to remind himself that he was real and everything before that was just a nightmare. But he was still afraid either way.

Why did Francis hate him? What did he do? He wanted to know so he could stay. He would go insane, because he couldn't bring himself to go to college, much less hold a job to pay rent or things like that. At least not yet.

He noticed he was crying, the moisture on his cheeks being more than sweat. He had to learn how to control himself, because he knew he couldn't rely on Madelyn forever. No matter how much he wanted to. There would come a time when she couldn't keep the relationship going, and he knew that. Their time together wouldn't last because he was part of the picture.

He sighed and tried to turn over and go back to sleep. But his mind kept sprinting, keeping him wide awake. He wanted to get up and ask questions, but it would be a fruitless effort. He didn't know when he eventually did fall asleep, but somehow he did. He awoke the next morning with a massive headache. He heard a knock at the door, and called for Madelyn to come in.

Of course it was her. He knew it was her. It couldn't have been anyone else.

She attempted to smile before she greeted him. "Morning Bonnie. I hope you were able to sleep last night off. I know I wasn't."

"I guess maybe I did. I woke up halfway through having had a nightmare about it, but slept through the rest of the night no problem. I just— I don't understand it."

"I don't either. Especially for him, someone who has openly had sex with his boyfriend on the living room couch."

Bonnie snort-laughed. "He may be jealous because sex on the living room couch is the only thing holding his relationship together. That's pretty sad, but it's hard to be sympathetic. If he doesn't care if I live or die, why should I care if his relationship is failing?"

"You could be onto something with that. They haven't talked in a couple weeks from what I know. But, I've been meaning to sorta talk to you about that whole thing… and I don't know how to put it without hurting you."

"Just tell me. I'd rather hear the brutal truth of reality than be lied to just to be kept happy."

Madelyn sighed, hesitating before she spoke. "I'm not happy with us. Not saying it's the fault of either one of us, I just don't think this relationship is being very fulfilling."

"I've been trying to stay away just so you can keep your focus on what matters, and that could be the problem. All I know is, I'm not ready to lose you. At least not yet. I'm still kinda mentally recovering from you and Freddy two years ago, on top of that conversation we had the night I almost took myself out."

"Yeah, I sorta get that. I just don't get why you're still on the Freddy thing. I liked you better anyways, I told you that."

"I dunno, I just— it sorta left a deeper wound than you'd think. Two years later, I should've been more healed by any normal circumstances. But given the situation, it cut right past my heart and wounded my soul."

"I guess I just sorta let it slip my mind. Which, we should also talk about that. You never really elaborated on why you can't go home. Why you don't want to try to get your G.E.D., why you ran away and dropped out in the first place. You know why I dropped out."

"I suppose I should tell you what that's about. I told you how my parents are so awful. You know how I've always wanted to be a musician, right? The thrill of being onstage and just playing songs that I've spent so long on, thousands upon thousands of people all getting together to enjoy that… it'd finally give me a sense of purpose. A feeling that I matter to the world."

"Yeah…."

"Well, my parents weren't all too happy about that idea. The cancelled my guitar lessons, and took my guitar itself away on weekdays. I'd kinda stopped studying, and was going from an A-B-average student to a more B-C-average student. That didn't really change once they tried to set me 'right,' in their eyes. It only made things worse, because on top of the stress I was unhappy. But they got more strict, eventually trying to take away the notebook that I hold so closely. I just couldn't take it anymore. Once I turned sixteen, I dropped out, snatched my guitar up, and ran like hell. I lived on the streets for a bit, but I eventually found the pizzeria. And I'm sure you know the rest."

"That's— honestly kinda fucked up of your parents. I can understand worrying about you, but trying to take away what you loved just so you'd focus more. That's a fucked up way to parent."

"They weren't the greatest parents to begin with. They always fought, my dad was rarely around, my mom was always under the influence of something. I was honestly raised by my older brother, who was only like six years older than I was. He was the only one who understood the hell in my heart and head before you. But I never really got to talk to him once he headed off to college."

"I just— I can't imagine that world. I've said countless amounts of times before that I'd take parents that didn't know how to parent over being an orphan, but now I regret it. Because you had terrible parents, and it sounds like it was hell on Earth."

"I've learned to live with it. There's nothing I could've done other than leave. I'm happy I ended up making that decision because it's unbelievably freeing. I finally feel like I'm getting what I never would've if I'd stayed."

"Well, I'm at least glad to hear that much. I guess we do kinda need to address the issue at hand, though."

"I don't really want to, but I know we can't ignore it. I wonder how we would go about rectifying the situation, because I've been staying out of the way, learning to care for myself, getting over my insecurities, all so I don't have to bother you. Any logical person would see that I'm anything but distracting."

"You're honestly right, and I think the three of us need to sit down and talk about it, to understand where everyone's coming from. We rarely have nights where we go on a date, or even get more intimate. I can't remember the last time we even slept in the same bed."

"I think the night before you left was the last time. Which was a few months ago, because it was a week after my nineteenth birthday. But that's better for our case."

"I guess so. But remembering your whole meltdown, wasn't that something you mentioned? Well either way, I hated hearing you like that, because I felt powerless to help you in that moment. I felt like there was nothing I could do."

"I just couldn't tell if you were being honest with me, or if you were saving my feelings." Bonnie pressed his nose against Madelyn's, taking hold of her hand. "And I can't help but want you to just go after what you want. If I don't fall into that category, I would at least feel better because you're being honest."

He kissed her, the taste of her lips allowing him to truly find the strength to focus. After a few moments, he pulled away. Madelyn whispered to him, holding back tears, "What're we gonna do about this?"

"I guess I've been avoiding that one. I don't know what we can do, maybe your idea of talking to him is probably the extent of what we can reasonably do."

"Then let's wait until he gets back and sit him down to talk. Because the last thing I'm doing is letting go of you, I at least have the heart to keep you where I know you're gonna be okay."

As silence fell over them, their lips met again, and Madelyn let out a quiet moan as they started getting into it. This was something she missed, staying alone in a room with Bonnie just to taste his lips. It was a euphoric feeling. Bonnie had likewise thoughts. He didn't miss just her lips though, he longed and sought for them. He'd love for this to be every hour of every day, because he knew no other feeling that was greater than the passion that came out in their time alone.

He took hold of both of her hands, holding them out to the side and holding them carefully. They were so small, soft, and fragile. They felt so right in his own for some reason, as if they were the perfect puzzle pieces that completed the puzzle of life. Silence was all they needed as they continued back and forth, switching who dominated the kiss before coming up for air each time.

Eventually Madelyn pushed Bonnie onto his back, getting on top of him. She held his cheeks as she continued to press her lips to his. His hands found their way to the back of her head, running his hands through the short, white strands that looked so good on her. He felt her cool hands running up his shirt, and he smirked at her.

"I thought we decided we were just making out," he whispered to her.

"I never said anything about that," she teased, "we never even talked about it. But just because I want that shirt off doesn't mean it's gonna go farther than that."

"I guess so, it just felt like you were headed there."

Madelyn giggled. "I kinda was. I miss it, Bonnie. The first time was so amazing, sharing such a personal moment with you. I know it sounds dumb, but that felt like something more than it was to me, that was what we did to show that we were truly comfortable with each other."

"I guess you're right, but— after that night, I'm kinda not ready for it again, if I'm honest."

"I understand. Just know that I want it because I love you, you're the one who made it great. If it was anyone else, it wouldn't've been worth my time."

"I love you Madelyn, and to hear you say that means the world."

"I love you too Bonnie, I never want you to forget that. There will always be a part of me that does even if we do split."

"I guess that's comforting. I'd rather we didn't split in the first place, but I guess I wouldn't be able to stop you. If you didn't want me anymore, I'd hope more than anything you'd just tell me."

"I always try to be transparent with you Bonnie. I don't want to lead you on, because I know if you were to find out you'll be more heartbroken than if I just came out with it."

"I'm glad I can trust you with that. I know enough about the world to know for sure that people would lie to me, tell me everything's okay when it's not."

"Yeah. That's unfortunately the world we live in."

Madelyn leaned in and kissed his cheek, before getting off of him and curling up beside him. She didn't say anything, but he knew what she wanted. He pulled her closer, cuddling her.

But he couldn't help but start thinking, though. What if things weren't the way Madelyn was trying to pass them off? What if she was already lying to him, telling him she wasn't? He knew he was overthinking it, but he felt like something was as it shouldn't be. Maybe it was her brother's words haunting him.

"Remember when I had purple hair?" he asked. "Like, back when we first met, and I had that putrid purple as my hair colour?"

"I kinda do. That was before I dyed my red hair to white. I really didn't like that, and I feel like people respect me more now. It's so weird to me, but I guess it doesn't really matter all that much."

"Oh yeah. I thought you were kinda cute with your red hair. I never had the confidence to tell you at the time."

"Well now you're stuck with white-haired Madelyn."

"You look cute either way. I couldn't choose which one I like better."

"I can tell you I like the blue and white style better than the purple style. What's your natural colour?"

"Blonde. I really hated blonde-haired me."

"You'll have to show me some pictures of you like that, because now I wonder."

"Of course you do. And you'll keep wondering."

The two went on for hours, aimless conversation making each new hour fade away in a moment. They were waiting on Francis to get home, in order to try and convince him that Bonnie was okay right where he was. There was no reason to get rid of him.

By the time he did get home, though, the two were asleep. He called up to Madelyn to let her know, but received no reply. He called again in vain. He raised an eyebrow, knowing she normally had a snarky comment to fire back before going about her day again.

He ascended the creaky wooden steps of the house, finding that she wasn't even in her room. The door to Bonnie's room was closed, and he wondered if he even dared to enter. He knew Madelyn told him every last word he'd said about Bonnie, but he still meant it. He had an off feeling about the boy.

Against his better judgement, he opened the door to what used to be their empty guest room to find Madelyn curled up and asleep with Bonnie. His face fell into an expression of frustration as he grumbled, "If only she'd learn to listen."

She had her arms around him, her head pressed against his chest. Francis dared to wake her, because he needed to remind her that he told her so. He lightly shook her and she groaned. He shook her again, this time with a bit more force, and she groggily sat up. She shook Bonnie as well, and he rose next to her. Francis simply stood there with his arms crossed.

"What'd I say? He's a distraction to you," Francis said, obviously a bit ticked.

"It's Saturday Francis, chill out. He's not hurting anything," she said in defence of the boy sat next to her. "We need to talk anyways so why don't you have a seat?"

Francis rolled his eyes. "There's nothing left to talk about. He needs to leave."

"What leads you to believe he's hurting anything? He's innocent to whatever crime you claim him guilty, because he's done nothing."

"Wait, Francis, what's you guys' last name again?" Bonnie asked, still somewhat drunk from sleep.

"Foxworth? Wh—"

"You dated my brother. You cheated on him, he caught you with some brunet he didn't know. Benjamin Lapin, ring a bell to you?"

"F-fuck," Francis muttered, "you're right."

"I remembered because me and Madelyn were talking about things, and my brother came up. I remember him coming home one holiday, and we asked where his boyfriend was. He excused himself from the table, but I followed him. My fifteen-year-old self couldn't help but be curious as to why his boyfriend didn't show his face. So before you think about kicking me out, think about how devastated he was. Remember the face he gave you when he caught you having sex with someone else."

Francis was left speechless, remembering what happened when he got back to Benjamin's dorm last night. He got kneed hard in the crotch, but he supposed he deserved it. Because he decided it was a good idea to even risk the relationship for his own go. He got caught when he shouldn't have strayed to begin with.

He thought about what he could say, but there wasn't much. He was backed into a corner, and had no clue how Bonnie connected the dots the way he did. Perhaps the kid was smarter than the ginger gave him credit for. What a limb to go out on, and still come to the correct conclusion. He was more impressed than anything.

"F-fine. You can stay, and— if you see him again, tell Benjamin I'm sorry, and that I want him back. I regret every decision I made, and I deserve to suffer a fate far worse than what he gave me, and he showed me mercy. It's unbelievable, and I hope he can be reasonable."

"You're lucky he was essentially the one who taught me morals. If it'd been my parents, I wouldn't be accepting your apology for the things you said."

The corner of Francis' mouth tilted up, rolling his eyes playfully. "You're just like him, I'm now realising. I don't know how I didn't see it before."

Francis wandered out of the room, and Madelyn was left just as speechless as her brother.

"How the hell did you put that together?" she asked. "So many variables you just… clicked together somehow."

"I dunno, I just sorta had a lucky guess I suppose. But us talking about it, that sorta jogged my memory," he answered. "I surprised myself a bit, to be honest. I didn't expect to get it right. But don't tell Francis I haven't been in contact with him for about five years or so. Haven't seen him since that family gathering."

"That's both sad and funny at the same time."

"Laugh if you want, it doesn't really matter to me. I miss him, yeah, but he's got shit to focus on, and I gotta evade being taken home, so it works out. What I'm surprised about is the fact that I _haven't_ been found out yet. I guess I shouldn't be, not like me not being there is negatively affect anyone."

"What will your brother think when he finally returns?"

"Probably won't care too much. We had a bit of a falling-out when he left. He wasn't around to give me advice, and he was never available to just talk either. He had a job, or college, or a boyfriend, or something else to worry about. I can respect that, but I just sorta stopped asking him for help, tried being more independent. I suppose you can see how that worked out."

"Teenagers make stupid decisions. Not that I think getting away was a bad decision, I wouldn't have met you if you hadn't. Which would be a crying shame because I wouldn't have me one of the cutest, funniest people I've ever met."

"Shush you, it wouldn't have made _that_ much of a difference and you know it."

"Oh, but it would've. If you hadn't come into my life, I couldn't sit here and talk to you. Maybe I wouldn't have even met the waiter who turned out to be my brother in the first place. I probably would've never come back to this house that I don't remember, yet am still attached to, if it weren't for you."

"I-I mean I guess? I think you'd just be in the situation with another guy, to be honest. Freddy, maybe one of the numerous other guys you've met along your life. And again, being honest, I think you would've been much happier."

"Not this, Bonnie. We're being happy right now. No shaming yourself right now."

The blue-headed boy chuckled, playfully rolling his eyes before he placed his right hand on Madelyn's back. She snuggled his chest, and he pressed his forehead to her head, whispering, "It's who I am," with a playful smile at his lips.

"No, shush. I want you to be happy. That's why I brought you here. I love you, that's why I want you to be happy. Shut your mouth, I'm enjoying the moment."

Bonnie couldn't help but laugh at the way she was speaking, and made herself giggle a bit. There was clear love between them, and they didn't know how they'd live without one another. It was unthinkable at this point.

He kissed her forehead whispering, "I love you, Madelyn."

She replied quietly with, "I love you more, Bonnie."

_"Your call could not be processed at this time. Please leave a message after the tone."_

_ "Um— Hey, Ben. It's me, Francis. This is probably the thousandth time I called, and the thousandth time you'll ignore it and send it straight to the trash. But a guy can hope, right? Heh. I just wanted to say for the millionth time, I'm so goddamn sorry. I— I messed up, and I fully admit that. I wanted to bolster my own ego, instead of just being happy with you. Now that you're gone, I— I realise just how much I need you. I miss those nights where I'd feel your lips against my neck, just before we'd fall asleep together._

_ "I guess another thing you should know, I managed to pick up your brother. He and— He and Madelyn are together. I didn't realise that initially, but— I just found out he was your brother. He— He managed to play at my heart by mentioning you. I don't know if he's already talked to you, but I was hoping that maybe he could deliver the message that I'm sorry to you. I'm totally sure that you blocked my number, but— I won't give up, because I still love you._

_ "And, well— Things haven't really been going so well. That guy I was with that night, he's— he's been sorta distant in the relationship. I know he's cheating on me, and I know you'd just spit in my face and mock me on how it feels, but— I wanted you to know, I'm even more sorry now. I shouldn't've done the shit I did, and now it's coming back to bite me in the ass big time. Even when he is around, all he wants is sex. I don't want to be a fuck toy, and I know you wouldn't treat me that way._

_ "Anyways, I'm sorry for taking so much of your time if you even bothered to listen to this. I won't be upset if you still don't forgive me, because I know you never will. All the apologies in the world, all the hugs, all the kisses, all the love in the goddamn world can't fix what I did. But I'm gonna keep on trying anyways. I love you, even if you don't love me anymore, and I'm sorry."_


	3. Pierre

Pierre pushed a strand of dark, black hair out of his eye, a heavy backpack slung lazily on his shoulder. Today was his first day at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a place that would allow him a home for his work. It was just entertaining children, not like it really mattered if he got paid, he just needed a place to stay.

He was just barely sixteen, his dark hair growing somewhat white at the roots. That made him know he needed a getaway. A summer job, what he managed to disguise as a summer camp to his parents, that gave him a place to stay was absolutely perfect. He got to be around the other teenagers and mostly younger children, which he loved.

Children's nature always fascinated him, how naive in their nature they were - innocence, so-to-speak. He wondered how someone could be so oblivious to the inevitabilities of life and death, and the meaninglessness of life. Maybe he was like that when he was young, he couldn't quite remember.

He stepped through the doors before him, and two people stood in the main entertainment area. They turned their heads in his direction, and the very first thing he noticed was the colour of their hair. One had mostly blue with white streaks near his face, the blue contrasting his sharp green eyes. His freckled face made him look quite young, though he imagined he was older than he looked. To Pierre he looked no older than seventeen. The other one, a girl, had piercing white hair with pink highlights that looked pretty recent. She had amazingly green eyes as well. She looked nineteen to him.

"Uh- Hello…" Pierre greeted hesitantly, realising he'd been standing in the doorway for several moments, "I'm Pierre."

He watched as the white-haired girl smiled, and the sweetest voice he'd ever heard filled his ears as she said to him, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Is there something I can do for you?"

"Um, yes, thank-you for asking, I'm a new employee here. I'd like to know sort of what the place is like and all that," he replied, somewhat fumbling with his words. Her beauty distracted his mind, and he had completely blocked out the blue-haired boy from his thoughts.

"Oh- we… we weren't exactly expecting new employees…." she said with a hint of sadness. "But nonetheless, I'm sure we can find you a room to stay in. I think there are a couple spare. They aren't much, but c'mon I'll show you around. My name's Madelyn."

Pierre slowly walked towards Madelyn, his thoughts floating around his mind as he took in her radiant scent. She smelled of roses, something that only more cemented her pure loveliness to him. As he drew nearer, she took his hand, and he realised just how soft and smooth her skin was. He'd never met a girl who seemed closer to perfection than her.

"Uh, I w- well, I- I'm only gonna be around for the summer. I figured I should mention that."

"That's totally fine. You're still gonna stay here for a time, correct?"

"Y-yeah."

"Then you'll need to know everything."

She led him into a door that was labelled "Employees Only," and he got a sinking feeling in his stomach. He noticed the hallway was dimly lit, before the switch was flipped and the room flickered to life. The walls were lined with children's drawings, and he couldn't help but smile.

"No one uses the rooms on the right side of the hallway, so you're free to choose whichever one you want. This one here at the front is to the kitchen.

"Alright, good to know."

"The room order on the left, from front to back, goes: Me, Bonnie, Chica, Freddy. Freddy is the leader around here, so treat him as if he's your boss. Even though none of us really have any power over the others. It just keeps us more focused and organised. Bonnie was the boy with the blue hair out there. He's my boyfriend. And Chica is our head chef."

"O-okay," PIerre stammered, walking down to about the middle of the hallway dn taking the door on his right. He flipped the light on, revealing a room with drab beige walls and a basic brown carpet. Though the colours weren't his style, there was some charm in the coziness of the room. He smiled to himself, setting his bag down against the foot of the bed.

He noticed the comforter was black, another very basic choice, but not one he was against. He preferred colours on the grey spectrum over all the other ones due to their simplicity. They didn't convey any emotion at all, and he always liked that.

He pressed down on the mattress, and it felt a bit loose. But it was nothing he wasn't used to. He figured with some slight decor changes, the place would look brand new in no time. He realised he left the door open, and Madelyn was leaning against the door frame, smirking.

"Enjoying yourself I see," she teased.

"Yep," Pierre replied, "I think I like this place already. The room's a bit dusty, but given no one goes in here I wouldn't figured it'd be spotless. Nothing a little cleaning can't fix. Anything in particular I need to know before I can get started around here?"

"Not really, unless you plan on being a cook. Then you'd have to talk to Chica, but she's napping right now. I'll see if Freddy's around though. You may need to talk to him before you can totally get started."

"Alright. Um, Madelyn, was it?"

"Yes."

"Thanks for being so kind. I was really nervous about getting into the swing of things here. I figured you guys may have such a deeply rooted group that outsiders weren't exactly welcome, but you've kinda put those qualms to rest."

"Hey, that's great to hear. By the way, how old are you, kid?"

"Sixteen."

"Ah, getting started kinda young, eh?"

"This upcoming school year is my last in high school."

"Damn, what a genius. I dropped out because I just kinda got tired of it when I was your age. Doesn't feel like three years ago."

"So you're nineteen? No high school diploma?"

"Nope. Bonnie doesn't have one either. Chica barely squeaked by a year early."

"Who is Bonnie again?" Sorry, I just have the worst listening skills."

"He's the blue-haired boy I was talking with before you came in. You should've seen him. He's also my boyfriend."

In a way, hearing that last phrase made Pierre's heart heavy. With such a lovely girl, he should've expected she'd be taken. He knew he had no chance anyways, but he couldn't help but feel a slight bit discouraged at those thoughts.

"Oh. Well, good to know I suppose."

"Yep. I'll leave you to it, I imagine you have a lot of settling-in to do."

"I guess. I'll have to redecorate this room. Maybe I'll decide to come back after I graduate, but this is sort of a getaway for me."

"I understand that. Probably a smarter idea than dropping out of high school to be here."

"Maybe. Well, I'll be seeing you 'round I suppose?"

"Yeah. See ya."

"Nice meeting you."

Madelyn walked away, and Pierre was left with a warm feeling. He'd always sorta wondered what it was like to be with someone, never having the time to bother with girls during school. Maybe this was what it felt like. He was giddy, and felt unlike anything else he had before. Only problem was: she had a boyfriend. That meant no room for someone like him. Even if he did have the advantage of having an education.

He did consider following suit, just so he could spend more time in her presence. However, he soon brushed the thought off, knowing that he wouldn't get anywhere chasing a girl he knew he couldn't catch. Even if she was single, she was significantly older than him, and way out of his league. That justified staying in school to him.

Eventually, after enough thought, he came to his senses and started unpacking. Multiple notebooks full of doodles and little stories he'd made up for each one of them, no more than a couple sentences long. He'd go back and read them sometimes, and he'd smile because of just how silly some of them were.

Take this one, for instance. This one's next to a little stickman: "This is Bob. Bob is trying to celebrate and be happy because he was just diagnosed with terminal cancer, and knows that death is inevitable. Bob is going to miss his wife and family when he dies."

Wait no, not that one. That one's not funny.

Pierre shut the notebook and threw it on the desk in the corner of the room. The other notebooks and a pencil followed suit, and Pierre went back to digging through his bag.

The next thing he took out was a postcard from his parents, who were on a vacation to France to visit family at the time. He smiled, the memory being a somewhat happy one for him, because he'd had the house to himself for a couple weeks. He put the postcard back in his bag neatly, making a note to hang it up in a frame or something later. That way he'd have a little memory of home for the summer.

The next thing he pulled out was a reed from his clarinet, which was weird to him. He hadn't played the clarinet since middle school. How long had that been in the bag? It wasn't even a beaten up or used reed, it was brand-new. He tossed it behind him on the bed without a second thought.

Lastly, he pulled out a picture of himself with his best friend Isabelle, whom he'd known since he was in the sixth grade. They'd bonded over the fact that they were both clarinets, had parents who weren't always there, and the fact that they were both calculative minds. Isabelle has a little more emotion in her decision-making than Pierre, but not much.

He sighed, missing her sorely. The glass on the frame was kinda scratched, which annoyed the hell out of him, but he went on. He considered trying to video call her, but brushed the thought off when he remembered he needed the Wi-Fi password before anything. He set the frame on his nightstand and stood, stepping out of the room.

He opened the door and almost ran into a man with brown hair, who obviously needed to shave.

"S-sorry," he said. "Y-you must be Freddy…."

"Indeed I am," Freddy replied, "and who might you be?"

"I'm Pierre," the younger boy replied, holding his hand out awkwardly. Freddy promptly shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Pierre. You must be new around here." 

"Yeah, I'm the new hiree for the summer."

"You look real young, how old are you?"

"Sixteen.

"Ah, no older than Bonnie and Madelyn when they started, I see. Well, I hope you enjoy your time around here, and I imagine someone already showed you around…?"

"Uh, yeah. Madelyn gave me a quick overview. Didn't necessarily "show," me much per se, but I think I'll be able to figure things out. Stupid question, but can I get conneted tot he Wi-Fi here, cause I kinda-"

"You don't have to justify yourself, I'll help you out."

"Thanks."

Freddy invited himself into Pierre's room, and Pierre handed over his phone silently, shifting back and forth on his heels. He didn't know what to do with his hands, even in the couple seconds it took Freddy to input the password and hand the phone back.

He felt so awkward and out-of-place, missing the little details he got to pay attention to when talking to Madelyn. He wished he hadn't noticed them so quickly now.

"There ya go," Freddy said in a chipper tone. "Look up whatever you want, I don't care so long as it isn't illegal."

"Gotchya," Pierre replied, He waited silently as the brunet left the room, before getting on Skype. He hesitated with his hand over her contact, before taking the leap and pushing it.

"C'mon," he whispered to himself.

The call was soon ended by her not picking up, and Pierre sighed. He knew that it wasn't likely she even remembered him at this point. But even still, he just wanted to see her face again. He missed her more than anything, having not really fit in to a social group other than ones she'd introduced him to.

Wherever she went, he was sure to follow. Through it all, they had each other's backs, and he knew now he was nothing but a distant memory. That was hard for him to accept.

He silently stood, wandering out of his room. It was starting to get late in the evening, but he just wanted to wander around the place. He found the different areas of the restaurant, such as the main birthday room. It looked like it hadn't been used in a few weeks, as there was trash and a thin layer of dust everywhere. He backtracked out of the room, and continued to poke around.

Eventually, he found a nice little room with a rounded curtain. He remembered when the place used to have animatronics back when he was about eight. Now, eight years later, he was the new star of the show. It felt insane to him.

He looked over to the box where the old marionette had been, and couldn't help but take a peek. The striped, lanky machine was gone, however, which saddened him. He remembered it would always be a dare by his friends to come over this way, and the damn thing used to scare him half to death. Now, it was just completely gone. He remembered that it just sorta sat in the corner playing a music box, which had always been kinda creepy. He shrugged it off.

He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, and jolted around to find Madelyn.

"I see you've found where the puppet used to be," she said to him.

"Uh, yeah," he replied, "kinda sad to see him gone. I remember it from not even that long ago."

"It'll have been officially eight years since they got rid of all the mechanical attractions in a few days."

"I was eight when they first phased out those old things. Kinda miss them."

"Yeah, I get it. But hey, we're here, now."

"Guess you're right."

Pierre looked back up at the wall, studying the posters carefully. All the little drawings that were taped to the wall, the faded paint, everything. It intrigued him to see these sort of relics of the past, preserved from back when he was a kid. It wasn't that long ago, but it made him feel so much older than he was. It drew silence from him.

He heard Madelyn walk away almost silently, and he didn't know if he wanted to leave just yet. Tomorrow there would be work to do, but he just felt drawn to this place. It felt like a part of him. He wasn't just attracted because he'd been here for the odd birthday or two, he'd been here countless times.

He sat down in front of the open box, turning his back to it and crossing his legs. He closed his eyes, picturing just how the room had been when it's been shiny and new. When he was a kid, romping around like he ruled the place. He smiled to himself.

He opened his eyes once more, realising that all of that had changed, and his short smile faded.

He felt his phone begin to vibrate in his pocket, moving his hand down to grab it. He pulled it up, smiling once again. Isabelle had called him back, and he answered the video call without hesitation.

"Hey," her soft voice rang from the device. It'd always been a sweet sound to him, one he couldn't easily describe with words and emotions. Something ethereal beyond language. Her nose seemed a bit stuffed, but it didn't take away from the beauty of the sound.

"Hey, long time no see," he replied, "how've you been?"

"I've been very stressed, lately. I should probably be working on this stupid summer reading project, but I figured you were more important."

"Awh, that's sweet of you to say. Sorry for interrupting you, though."

"No need to be sorry. Wait, are you at that— that, uhmm... That place, where everyone went as kids."

"Yeah, I've got a summer job here now, and they let me come and tour the place for a bit."

He kept it hidden that it'd be essentially his home for a while. He didn't have a problem with it, but he knew anyone who found out would.

"That's pretty nice. I forgot they got rid of those old animatronics."

"Yeah, I was just checking up on the marionette when you called. Even that's gone. They took out everything. It feels like a completely different place without them."

"I'd imagine."

"So, what have you been up to, minus all the stresses of life?"

"Not really anything in particular... Keeping up with everything keeps my plate pretty full. I'd love to be able to do more things, maybe even come visit over the summer, but I've already got so much to do."

"Yeah, I get it. Well, next year will be my senior year."

"Wait, really? Didn't you just turn sixteen?"

"Yeah, skipped junior year."

"That's so nice to hear! You'll be out of school before you know it!"

"I don't know if that's necessarily a good thing. Haven't really had much of a chance to get to know anyone. Don't have any friends, and I'm gonna be the only 16-year-old at the prom, if I even go."

"Oh yeah, you don't turn 17 'till June next year. Sorry I missed your birthday, this year."

"You don't need to apologise. Doesn't matter anyways, nothing happened. I just got older."

"I mean, even still. It sucks that I couldn't be there. Anyways, I have to go. I'll talk to you when I can. See ya."

"Bye."

As she hang up, Pierre stood slowly. He meandered to his room, his mind somewhat clouded. The animatronics that both haunted and made his childhood were gone. His best friend had moved away. What was there now? He was going to be a senior next year, but was that really what he wanted, in the long run?

He hoped he could make good friends with the people he met here at the restaurant, because right now he was running low on self-esteem. He longed for the touch of another, or a friendship bound by unbreakable forces. He wanted to be inseparable from someone.

He flopped on the bed, before looking back up to the picture on his bedside. He still felt like nothing without Isabelle, even with her kind words, because he didn't know just what life had in store for him. He wondered everyday if it was even worth it.

He heard a knock on his door, and quietly groaned, telling whoever it was to come in.

It was the blue-haired boy from earlier. Bonnie? Was that his name?

"Hey, I figured since you've pretty much met everyone else, I'd come and introduce myself," the boy said, as the door closed slowly behind him. "I'm Bonnie. Is this a bad time?"

He spoke with a quickness and awkwardness that Pierre hadn't heard before. It was a new type of voice, and he couldn't help but feel a little warm inside because someone else was more awkward than he was. Maybe that wasn't a healthy way to look at things, but he didn't find any other way to think about it.

"I mean, it was, but you're here, now," Pierre replied, holding out his hand.

Bonnie shook it with an eagerness Pierre hadn't detected in his voice, but the freckle-faced boy had a wide grin, and the infectious smile couldn't help but make him smile, as well. He figured that maybe they would be nice to him, here.

"So, I imagine you've gotten to take a little tour of the place. Get settled in, all that. What do you think about this place?"

"I think I'll enjoy things. It's a bit weird, transitioning from my place to this. But, I hope that everything will be alright, even if I'm only here for the summer. I hope you're also not weirded out by someone significantly younger than the rest of you working here."

"Of course not. You're always welcome, here. So, what are your favourite things so far?"

"I think it's a lot like a second home, given how polite and welcoming you guys are. You've all been so nice since I got here earlier. I think I'm gonna really like this place for the fact that you guys are here alone."

"That's good, that's good. So, when the whole summer job thing ends, you plan to keep in touch? Maybe come back next summer?"

"Oh hell yeah. But, uh, I need to talk specifically to you about something before you go, Bonnie."

"Oh? You've piqued my interest."

"Your girlfriend, Madelyn, I— I can't help but feel attracted to her."

"You and everyone else, bud. She's such an amazing person, and I let her go once. I let her go to give her the chance to explore her options in Freddy. I was absolutely torn to shreds during that time, I wrote like three songs about betrayal and the road to recovery and all that. I don't think I could go through that again."

"Oh totally, I get that. All I'm saying is, please don't slit my throat if I find myself staring at her... I don't think I can help it. She's just so— so amazing."

"Heh, well, you can feel free to tell her that yourself. Anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"Not that I can think of. Thanks for being so understanding."

"Of course."

Bonnie got up, and left the room, leaving Pierre alone with his thoughts. He didn't know even still if that was the right thing to feel. He was left with uncertainty, but he could tell he'd enjoy the future to come.


	4. Greyscale

**This one and the next one will be significantly shorter as I couldn't really make full stories out of them. They're just simple things that I thought were fun little ideas, but they're not full stories. Either way, enjoy.**

* * *

Bonnie flipped through the pages of his journal, pouring over the various pages and their contents. As he leafed through each individual page, his phone went off on his nightstand beside him. He took a second before putting down the notebook to grab it. He'd received a text from Madelyn, which was odd given it was decently late.

"Hey, so, I think I've made my choice…."

The way the text was formatted made Bonnie's heart climb up his throat and start beating there instead. He swallowed hard. He didn't want to lose her, but he knew he had to accept it if this was the end.

"And that would be?" he sent back.

"Freddy. I'm sorry, but he's just so nice and independent, and it always feels so right when I'm in his embrace. Yeah sometimes we have our disagreements, but I can look past those. I'm sorry, Bonnie."

"It's okay. I figured it was bound to happen. But hey, as long as we're still friends, no hard feelings right?"

"Not at all. Talk to you later."

"You too."

Bonnie gave it every last bit of his might not to cry. He'd finally gotten a relationship, finally gotten comfortable with someone that cared about him, and it was all ripped away in an instant. Not to mention by the very guy he'd held in such high regards just months earlier. He'd more than miss the quiet nights where he and Madelyn would lay together in the dark after a movie date. He'd long to find any way just to get them back.

It tore his heart to shreds more than just the fact alone that she was gone. Not only was she gone, but she'd gone to someone who broke his heart. And he was expected to just face it all with a smile. He was expected to just sit by and watch as his heart was ripped apart in front of him, and his feelings stomped on with no regard for who he was as a person. He felt like trash.

He closed his notebook, setting it silently on his nightstand with his phone as he rolled over. He longed for the escape that sleep could be from reality. As he tried to fall into the dream world, he felt his throat burning as tears climbed up the back to let themselves free. He didn't want to be letting go, especially not like this. But he had to respect her decision.

He wanted to end it all right then and there, stop the suffering from continuing. He'd ran away so he couldn't be hurt anymore, he dropped out so he could find people to interact with. But he was just as heartbroken and lonely as he'd been before he left. There was no way he was going back though, he still somehow felt better than he would've when in the presence of his parents.

Either way, he felt utterly powerless. It felt like a knife had been stabbed through his heart when she left just to try things out, and now the sharp turn of the blade was the fact that things weren't gonna go back. Things weren't going to be the way they had been before. He wouldn't have the comfort of someone else's arms to tell him things would be okay. He felt lost and clouded now.

That night was long, restless, and unforgiving. Even once he got to sleep, he didn't stay there long. He awoke the next morning lucky that it was a day off, as he was feeling the effects of having minimal sleep. He shivered as he sat up in bed, realising the reality of what was going on. It was going to take a great deal of effort from him to put his emotions back into a somewhat stable state. He wished sometimes that he wasn't so fragile.

He felt empty, and his thoughts wouldn't walk away from the darker side of his mind, refusing to move from their spot. He didn't want the pessimistic side of him being present, but here it was. He pulled his legs up to his chin and let his tears silently fall, not bothering to hold them back any longer.

"What did I do wrong?" he whispered to himself.


	5. Perspective

The tears in his eyes that night, the red streaks down his cheeks. The loss of that special glimmer in his eyes, I knew I fucked up. But I withstood my urges to just hold him and tell him that I didn't mean any of it, but in truth I did. I wasn't feeling it anymore. When he disappeared a few weeks later, I didn't pay it much mind at first. But I slowly grew more worried.

The dead look on his face that had remained pasted there since the morning of the day after was burned in my mind, and I couldn't get it out of my head that he'd more than just ran off. I began worrying if he'd gone off to end it all. I may have lost romantic feelings for him, but I still cared about him. Even if he didn't want to talk or hangout, I didn't want to see him end himself. The innocence behind those eyes haunted my waking hours, and kept me up late into the night.

Eventually I just gave up worrying about it. If he took his own life then there was no changing it now, no apologies to be had. If he was still out there I knew I wouldn't be likely to see him again. He would avoid me and keep away from me as best he could. I knew I had hurt him, and there was no amount of apologies I could give him that would fix it.

But I realised that I hadn't just fucked up for him, I fucked up for myself. I grew to the point where it didn't feel right waking up by myself. I had a few relationships here and there when we split, meeting some wonderful guys, a couple not-so-wonderful guys, and a few in between. But none were as stellar as he ever was. He always had me in mind, always wanted to do what he could to make me happy. He cared about me unlike anyone else ever had. And I let him go.

By that point the only memories I had of us were framed pictures I had left on my dresser, or hung up. Tears would burn the back of my throat whenever I would look at them and think about just where we'd been. The nights we had together were ones that I missed dearly and wanted to relive again. But he was gone. Countless times I thought about texting him, but I had no idea if his service had been turned off or not.

It just so happened that I met him again later on. And even if he looked like a stranger at first, it was undeniable. His expression betrayed him when we met eyes, and I could tell the inner workings of his mind recognized me immediately. I played it off simply as the fact that he looked like someone familiar. He seemed a bit too eager to get me out quickly.

I hung around awhile longer, curious if I'd get a chance to talk again. I had meant to just get my food and get out, but I couldn't help but hope that it was my chance to fix the situation. It was my fault that he suffered, and I knew that I had to tell him that I was sorry. I had to tell him that I wanted him back. Because in truth there was no one like him. And though he could have a very childlike mindset at times, it was charming. I never had to baby him too much. When I did have to help him, it was usually nothing that I couldn't handle. I loved him.

I was thankful that I was given the chance to make things right, casually sliding into the opposing seat where he sat on his break. His eyes told me everything. He was never particularly good at hiding his emotions. But I withheld my words and played along. I didn't quite understand why I did, I just felt as though maybe it was the way. And he bought it.

I more than expected him to see right through me, to know exactly what I was getting at. But I supposed that with so much time away trying to forget, he had rid himself of any memory of me. I couldn't fault him for that.

His hesitation to come back was warranted, but I was beyond ecstatic to find out that he would the day he showed up. I couldn't believe it was happening. Though my brother still disapproved of us, Bonnie was the one I loved the most. As protective as Francis got, I never could care less. If anyone needed protecting, it was him and not me.

But to have him back was simply everything I had asked for.


End file.
